Vocab Vongola
by Nebula'sPhoenix
Summary: I have to practice 20 vocab words each week so why not just practice by turning it into a oneshot and posting it on line of each list. warning yaoi and maybe yuri there will be straight couples.
1. Problems R27

**I don't own KHR Akira Amano and if I did own it lets just say there would be more flames and a trip to the past as well as the future!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked though the large <strong>labyrinth<strong> that was the Vongola mansion. He was taking a break from work since he was on the **verge** of going insane from the pile of paper work that now covered his desk. If he saw one more complaint about property destruction caused by his guardians he was going to **implore** Verde to make a **robot** of himself to do his work for him so he can go on vacation and **abolish** all this stress!

He thought about visiting the science section because he knew Reborn wouldn't search for him there but then he thought about all the **jargon** that the science department used and decided against that idea. He thought of other ways to **defer** his work but all of them were shot down do to knowing that all of the ideas will lead to pain. He still wondered about how he was able to **adapt** to his life here, but he was.

He was about to **curtail** his little walk when he saw the garden outside sparkling in the afternoon sun after a fresh rain shower. The **medley** of flowers look like sparkling gems that seemed to call out to him and as he stepped out side he felt a warm **zephyr** cress his skin.

Tsuna wondered through the **labyrinth** of flowers as his mind wondered over to the other problem of his life, Reborn. The **guile** man had been with him since middle school and had just recently was able to turn back to the age that he was before the curse due to Verde's growth serum. Now thanks to that it only took him three years to get back to that hot adult male stature he was before. And since last month when the serum finally stopped working Reborn hadn't left him alone. It was almost like the man was about to jump out of his place of **ambush** and attack him with flirts.

And Tsuna was loving every ounce of the affection. He has been in **rapture** with the man since he was 15 and finally found out the only reason he liked Kyoko was because she was like his mother in a way. She acted like his mother so he just assumed that she was the one for him. He ended up using her as a way to stay in denial about his feelings about Reborn but Kyoko was actually the one who helped him **divulge** the truth that he was completely in utter **rapture** with him. And now with Reborn back to his old age the only problem that his heart saw was how to **aquire** the imposing man. But when ever his thoughts would roam to that idea of having Reborn and telling him how he feels, his mind would **admonish **him with all the thoughts of rejection only to** coerce** him into dropping the idea all together.

Tsuna tried to drift his thoughts into a different direction as he saw the **contour** of the fountain in the middle of the garden. A smile spreads a crossed his face as he notices that the side around the fountain was only damp so he used his sky flames at a very low volume to dry the damp rock so he could sit down, which he did, with a sigh. He sat there for a while not really knowing how long he had been there but that was okay as he had a little bit more time alone away from his two major problems, Reborn and paper work.

"So this is wear you've been," a smooth dark chocolate voice called behind him pulling him out of his nice calm and peaceful quietness that had surround him until this moment. Now instead of calm calls of birds and the soft hum of insects his ears wear full of frantic breath and erratic heart beats.

Turning around he saw the man that has created the biggest problem in his entire life, staring at him with a devilish glint in his eyes and the most sexiest smirk he had ever seen... and he was holding up a very important notebook that should not be read by anyone other than me! Kyoko told me a great way to relieve emotions was to write it down so for my birthday she gave me a journal with a golden lion decorating the front of it. I have been using it ever since and that was about the time I realized I loved Reborn and said man had the context of that book in his hands.

Jumping up I did that yell I used to do when ever I was afraid or surprised before stuttering, something I also haven't done in a long time," Wha-. How? Why? Why do... do you ha... have that? Te.. . Tell me you haven't read tha... that yet."

Reborn smirk seemed to grow in size as he stalked over to me in all his confidence but as each step he made I took a step back," I found this in your desk after you ran off some where skipping work again, Damn Tsuna. I'm surprised you were able to keep this a secret from me for so long."

"How much of it have you read?" I asked as I kept backing up trying not to tripe over stuff as I kept my eyes on Reborn just in case I will need to run, though I know that it would be futile to. I didn't notice that I was headed to a dead end until my back hit the edge of a wall of bush. I looked back in shock and then back at Reborn with a scared look in my eyes as I saw him stalk closer. And I don't know if this is my imagination or not but I can swear that it looked like his devilish grin grew even more in size.

Reborn lifted up the hand holding the book and trapped me in between the corner of the two wall bushes and himself before leaning down and whispering," Every single bit of it?"

'Well that explains why I was able to get away with more than fifteen minutes of peace and quite' I thought with a small blush before it was washed away from the painful pleasure of Reborn nipping at my ear. That small blush exploded into a full out reddening of my entire face as I heard Reborn chuckle and move to my neck leaving tiny butterfly kisses in his wake. I let out a gasp as I felt Reborn's free hand travel under my shirt and feel the skin on my stomach making me blush more than before if that was possible. I opened my mouth to say something when Reborn abruptly stopped his ministrations on my neck and dove for my lips easily slipping his tongue inside of my already parted mouth.

My eyes widened in shock. Reborn was kissing me! Not some teasing kisses like he did with my neck but full out shoving his tongue down my throat in heated passion kissing. I moaned as I heard something drop and for two hands to grab on to me and for a leg to slip in between mine. And it was like that for several minutes only breaking away for air as Reborn seemed to try to feel all of me despite my clothes being on.

As we finally split away for air again I heard Reborn whisper into my ears four little words that I have wanted to hear for almost my entire life making me wanna cry in joy,"_ I love you too..._" He then proceeded to crash his lips to mine and I felt a sharp squeeze to my but and I couldn't help but to think I wasn't going to be able to leave here for a while nor without and aching butt.

* * *

><p><strong>Nebula's News Corner<strong>

**Hey everyone I have to practice 20 vocab words a week for state tests that come up at the end of the year so I thought why not make stories out of it. It gives me practice on my writing and gives me better words to use the words highlighted in the story are the vocab words. these are from September so until I have caught up to this weeks spelling words expect to see me posting a lot for this chapter. this is probably going to be just one shots unless some one really likes the chapter and asks for there to be a sequel if some one wants me to make one of the chapters into a story I will do that but as a hole new story that I will post the name of in my news corner for all those who actually read this.**


	2. Lost to me (Mist couple)

**I do not own KHR it belongs to someone else. If I did well I said this last time so im not going to repeat it.**

WARNING

This is M.M's POV I did what I thought she would think. So not much romance

* * *

><p>M.M POV<p>

M.M was **obsess** with the idea of being with Murkuro since the day she saw him when he saved them from the old** citadel** the Mafia used as one of its jail would **meditate** on the idea of them being together and all the money they could gain together. But that was all chrushed the moment Chrome Dokuro entered the picture. She had to **relent** to the idea of Chrome being her precious Mukuro's host for the time being. She wished Mukuro's soul was in her **custody** but alas it was not.

Mukuro was like her own **celebrity** and meeting him was an **epoch** of her life. She asked for **counsel** with Bird but the sadistic basturd just laughed at her. Now she only had brevity with him every once and a while only for him to be wrest from her and for that bitch Chrome to be put in his place. Not to mention when ever Mukuro was around he looked at her with loathing and a look that said he was better than her in every way and she could not **feign** that he loved her. She could not even think of a way to redeem herself in his eyes. So the idea had an extreame **censure** in her mind.

But every time she saw chrome with that far away look or when chrome said that Mukuro had said something M.M's **demeanor** worsened and she became angrier with her life. She began snapping more and attacking people verbable more. But that was all in the past Mukuro was free now. She was happy again or she was. Now infront of her stood a small Chrome from the past and she watched in the back as Mukuro held her in his arms with an almost loving work as M.M tried to **salvage** her **esteme** as her eyes **discern** from the **appall** that she was to late her precious Mukuro belonged to another and that other person was in his arm at this moment unconcous and unaware of the kind look that the usually cold Mukuro gave her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nebula's News Corner<strong>

**I am so sorry that this is so short. I had no idea what to write for these vocab words! I will try to write more next one shot. I think that only one chapter will be posted a day for now I might be able to get more in. This story will be posted slower soon once I reach my 8th list. Until then as I said before I should be posting every day. Also can people tell me what the KHR couples shipping names are. I don't know what this one is I really only know tsuna x gokudera, tsuna x hibari, and tsuna x reborn. those are the ones I read the most after all. So please tell me the shortened shipping names like R27 and others. Please review.**


End file.
